yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Barrett
| appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | ja_voice = }} Barrett is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. He travels with Celina and acts as her bodyguard. Design Appearance Barrett is a tall man with a stocky build. He has gray, spiky hair swept back, and crimson eyes. He wears a green jacket with four visible pouches on the chest area and sleeves, over a black shirt and what appear to be bandages covering his arms. He also wears gray pants with a black belt and black shoes. His neck is adorned with a silver pendant around his neck. After being caught in an explosion, his left eye was damaged, leaving a huge scar that is partially concealed with an eye-patch. Likewise, he gained an X-shaped scar on his chest partially covered by his shirt. Personality As a war veteran Barrett is a disciplined individual, placing his duty as his top priority, as seen when he decided to accompany Celina to ensure her protection, although at the same time it seems he is not close minded as he decided against attempting to stop her from leaving the Fusion Dimension. Barrett takes pride on his accomplishments in battling and believes that war medals are the honor of a soldier, going to the point of saying Declan deserves a medal for paying Life Points for the use of his cards. Biography History Barrett was a long serving veteran Dueling Soldier who guided and battled alongside his comrades. During one such battle, he directed his soldiers to move forward, only to find himself the victim of a Set "Widespread Ruin" that exploded on him. The fate of his comrades is unknown but Barrett was the only known survivor of the event, being left scarred. Arc League Championship Barrett traveled from the Fusion Dimension with Celina, accompanying her in order to protect her instead of sending her back to her quarters. They arrived in Paradise City, where they watched the first round of the ALCS Duel of Dipper O'rion on a viewscreen on the side of a building. Eventually the two ambushed Dipper and forced him into a Duel with Celina. Dipper lost, and was sealed into a card by Celina. The duo planned to assault Yuu Sakuragi as he was an Xyz user, but Declan discovered their plan and set a trap by using Yuu as bait to lure the pair, which succeeded. Declan met Barrett and Celina and ordered Yuu to retreat. Declan then had Claude seal the area off to prevent the pair from escaping. Barrett then offered to Duel Declan instead of Celina, as he was tasked with protecting her and accompanied her to ensure her safety. Celina stood aside and witnessed the duel. Barrett proceeded to Duel Declan, demonstrating his veteran Dueling skills honed in the battlefield being able to severely damage him with "Beastborg Panther Predator". Declan subsequently praised him and softly mocked him for his use of Medal Counters as proof that he must love war medals. Barrett agreed and said that medals were the honor of a soldier and subsequently praised Declan and claimed he deserved a medal for paying Life Points for the use of his cards. As the Duel progressed, Declan counterattacked by Summoning "D/D/D Marksman King Tell" and "D/D/D Oracle King d'Arc and pushing Barrett into a corner and forcing him to use "Beast-borg Medal of Honor" in an attempt to take Declan down with him. .]] However, the attempt failed due to the effect of "Oracle King" allowing Declan to gain the eventual damage as Life Points, causing Barrett to lose. He eventually came to and activated the homing beacon in his Duel Disk, sending information of his coordinates to Duel Academy and recalling himself back to the Fusion Dimension. Friendship Cup Finals After hearing Dennis' report, Leo Akaba assigned Barrett a new mission to go to the Synchro Dimension with the Obelisk Force and capture Zuzu and Celina. He also informed him that Yuri would be following shortly after and urged Barrett to work with him. Barrett refused, insisting he'd have the job done before Yuri arrived. Leo simply responded that he was counting on Barrett. Deck Barret uses a "Beastborg" Deck. Focusing on a balance between Beast-Warrior and Machine-Type monsters, Barret employs Fusion between the two types. He also relies on burn tactics to gradually deplete his opponent's Life Points while gathering Medal Counters to augment his monsters. Duels References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V characters